La ultima esperanza
by Nakasu Malakiel
Summary: Yukari creyo que estaba continuando con su vida aprovechando el tiempo que él les dio, pero tras el incidente en Inaba donde conocio al "Equipo de Investigación" se da cuenta de que en el fondo no ha perdido la esperanza de que él regrese y que ha estado huyendo del vacio de su corazón, más entonces Elizabeth vuelve a aparecer con una oferta. [MinatoXYukari]
1. Chapter 1

Incluye algunos pequeños spoilers de P3: Fes, The Answer y P4U, así como esto sucede tomando el final con Yukari en P3P que tienes en una nueva partida. Me base un poco en lo que dice Shadow Yukari cuando vence a Yukari en una batalla en el juego P4U cuando juegas en versus. M por violencia y posible lemon en el futuro.

Disclaimer: La serie de juegos de Shin Megami tensei: Persona no me pertenece ni hago esto con ningun animo de lucro. Sólo hago este escrito para darle al juego el final que me gustaria y contar una nueva y excitante aventura.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos y encuentros**

Me miraba al espejo mientras tenia el celular en el oído sin poder olvidar algo que me ha estado asediando las ultimas noches, el ultimo incidente. El incidente de por si ya apestaba al de tartarus por donde quiera que lo mires pero aparte aparecieron sombras hechas a nuestra imagen y semejanza con poderes similares a los nuestros y…más.

_-Jejejeje- Una voz como la mia pero distorsionada ríe mientras caigo al suelo. Había venido a rescatar a Mitsuru sin haber tenido tiempo de quitarme mi traje de Feather Pink cuando al entrar a un lugar que se parecía al antro en iwatodai me encontré a Fukka en una Cruz, al instante me olvide de todo y corri a axuliarla, pero en eso una potente tornado me ataco y me lanzo a un muro. Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con…migo. Era yo, o al menos eso parecía, pero sus ojos eran amarillos y tenia un aura obscura alrededor suyo._

_-¿Realmente piensas que salvaras a alguien? Nisiquiera puedes salvarte a ti misma. Persigues sueños e intentas cumplir promesas, pero la verdad es que lo haces para hacer lo que se supone debes hacer. En realidad estás corriendo de la realidad buscando no hacerle caso al vació de tu corazón y actuar como si no pasara nada. Eres igual a tu madre, no eres incluso peor a ella. Ella al menos busco llenar ese vacío mientras tú solo lo ignoras y deja que devore tu vida._

Esa memoria hacia que me pecho me doliera y el recuerdo de él se volviera a hacer presente con todo su dolor. No que pudiera olvidarlo, soñaba con él todos las noches y rayos. Aun tengo en mi celular aquel preciado objeto cual no solo me recordaba a mi difunto padre sino a él, pues aunque se lo había regalado lo volví a tomar después de su muerte. Usualmente lo tomaba como motivación para esforzarme más y me traía nuestros bellos recuerdos, pero no podía negar que una parte de mi corazón me dolía al verlo también. Ahora las palabras de esa sombra atormentan mi alma…si no es que me hicieron recordar que la tormenta siempre estuvo ahí.

-¿Yukari?- Dice la voz al otro lado del teléfono regresándome a la realidad.

-Oh. Sí. Lo siento. Prometo que no lo haré a menudo. Sólo hazme el favor esta vez, please?- Le digo a mi manager por el teléfono mientras veo en mi armario que ropa me pondré hoy para verlo. Le estoy pidiendo a mi manager a la que no hace mucho le pedí unas vacaciones que también interceda por mi y hable a mi colegio para decirles que estoy enferma o algo. Dado que mi madre vive cerca ella se ha vuelto mi guardián y no solo mi representante. Tener vacaciones en el trabajo no significa tenerlas en la escuela después de todo.

Mi manager pronto me dio su respuesta a lo que sonreí -Muchísimas gracias, prometo compensarte con mucho trabajo duro y quizás te presente a algun tipo de tu edad.- Le digo con una sonrisa antes de colgar mientras escucho preguntarme enojada sobre eso de "su edad". Es algo sensible al tema.

Ha pasado una semana desde los sucesos en Inaba donde por primera vez "Feather Pink" realmente ayudo a salvar el mundo y no sólo en el programa. Aun no me puedo creer que realmente me puse a hacer eso en ese traje, pero supongo que si la vida de Mitsuro-senpai y el mundo está en juego aun si terminara desnuda tendría que hacerlo…si es que no hay un solo minuto para buscar algo de ropa y realmente no hay otra elección, claro está.

-Oh sí. Supongo que no me ha visto con el traje. Recuerdo que le prometí que se lo enseñaría. Supongo que puedo llevarlo en una mochila y cambiarme en un baño antes de verlo. – Me digo a mi misma mientras voy al armario a ver mi traje de Feather Pink en el closet cual decido sacar para llevarlo. La gente de la producción y los chicos del "Equipo de investigación" dicen que me veo algo sexy en ese traje, o algo así. Supongo que si es un chico también le gustaría verlo aunque más le vale que no esperé que me lo vuelva a poner, es vergonzoso.

Una sonrisa amarga surca mi rostro al darme cuenta que aun lo trato como si estuviera vivo…Lo que en parte es verdad. Sigue ahí, en esa puerta evitando que la muerte entre a este mundo y nos ha demostrado que nos sigue mirando, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo humano ya no existe más. Es algo extraño, supongo que para efectos prácticos debería considerarlo muerto, pero en mi interior es como si fuera a verlo al hospital solamente y que espero que un día vuelva…viéndolo de esa manera las palabras de "mi" sombra lucen más ciertas.

Desde el incidente solo me anime para ir de compras con Mitsuru, e incluso acompañe a Aigis a la isla donde el equipo de SEES se reunio una vez por unos días. Habia dicho que necesitaba vacaciones, pero la verdad y ese día estaba bien, pero en la noche fui a aquella playa en la que estuvo con él. Aquella playa donde dejo de ser solo mi líder y compañero de equipo, pero alguien realmente importante para mi. Definitivamente es una de mis memorias más hermosas. .

Todo el incidente y esto me ha hecho sentirme intranquila al punto que decidi tomarme un día de escuela también solo para recordar el incidente…y a él. Pero prometiéndome que al dia siguiente cumpliría mi promesa y seguiría aprovechando el tiempo que nos dio…Sólo necesito verlo para sacarme esto del pecho…

-hummm. Creo que esta semana le tocaba a Fukka, supongo que le llamaré para decirle que yo lo haré- Me digo a mi misma antes de llamar a su celular.

-¿Bueno? ¿Yukari?- Dice una voz muy gentil al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Hola,Si soy yo Yukari, verás, tras el ultimo incidente creo que necesito verlo así que quería tomar tu turno esta semana si no te molesta-

-Humm. Bueno…- dice con algo de inseguridad en su voz. Supongo que ella también quiere verlo tras todo eso- Si quieres podemos ir juntas. Seguro que todo el equipo tiene ganas de verlo. Puedo llamarle a Mitsuru para decirle-

-jajaja.- rio nerviosa pensando en lo que le diré- Bueno, eso suena bien, pero yo realmente necesito un momento a solas con él. Aunque la idea de que vayamos todos no suena mal. -¿Que te parece si me dejas este día pero vas planeando una visita en grupo? Siempre que sea un fin de semana veré la forma de asegurarme de estar ahí.

-…Está bien. Supongo que no hace mucha diferencia si voy mañana si realmente deseas verlo hoy. Quizás podamos hacer la visita en grupo este sábado. Si te parece bien.

-Me parece perfecto. Muchas gracias.- Le digo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Fue un trayecto de media hora lo que se me hace largo considerando el tamaño de la ciudad, pero no me iba a detener. Llevo mi bolsa y una pequeña mochila con el traje de Feather pink. Apenas llegue al cementerio busque los baños para cambiarme y aunque sentí una increíble vergüenza al salir y ver la cara de un par de personas que estaban ahí no me detuve, agradecía el tener el casco o hubiera sido peor.

Todos los exmiembros de SEES que vivimos cerca nos turnamos para venir a dejar flores una vez a la semana, después de todo no solo era nuestro líder, amigo…y novio en mi caso sino que también perdió a sus padres y no tenia muchos familiares, el único del que sabemos vive lejos y parece que no estaba interesado en él solo le daba dinero de su herencia para que viviera como él quisiera así que nadie más recordará al héroe que salvo al mundo si no lo hacemos nosotros.

La tumba es enorme, es de una hermosa piedra negra con un pilar de cristal azul como su pelo. Varias mesetas hechas con una piedra roja rodean la tumba y todas tienen flores. Varias nuestras y otras del cementerio al cual Mitsuru le paga bien para que la mantengan en buen estado y lleno de flores.

Todavía recuerdo su funeral, más bien no podría olvidarlo, no había llorado tanto desde la muerte de papa, Mitsuru decidió que aquel que salvo del mundo sin que este lo sepa merecía el mejor de los honores así que le hizo el mejor funeral que se pudo considerando el escaso número de personas que asistirían, cual debo decir que resultaron ser muchos más de los que esperábamos, pero eso solo fue una muestra de cuan especial era él para mucha gente. En ese momento realmente apenas procesaba lo que pasaba, pero ahora que lo pienso me doy cuenta de que pese a creer que era la persona más cercana a él no sabia que era tan popular y tan querido. Vinieron tantas personas y todas parecían tan tristes por su perdida que no hay duda de que él era parte importante en las vidas de todos no solo el los miembros de SEES.

-¡Phoenix Ranger, Pink augus está lista para la acción y donde vaya no se permitirá corrupción!- grito haciendo unas de mis poses. Esto era vergonzoso, pero no me importaba. Si iba a hacer esto por él le iba a dar un servicio completo. Ahora que lo pienso quizás esto me ayude a sacar motivación para el papel. Después de todo solo soy una heroína en la televisión pero frente a mi está la tumba del héroe más grande y sorprendente que haya existido, aun si nadie lo sabe…

-Supongo que te sorprendí, ¿no es cierto? Es decir no creo que todos los días venga un Phoenix ranger a verte.- Le digo antes de quitarme el casco y abrir algo la chaqueta mostrando algo de mi escote- Te lo voy advirtiendo, no pienso volver a venir con este traje así que no te hagas falsas esperanzas y aprovecha está oportunidad. Es bastante apretado y se suda bastante en él. Muchos me han dicho que me veo…ehm, sexi en él así que esperaba que te gustara.- le digo algo avergonzada, pero tras unos segundos me pongo más seria y le miro antes de hacerle la pregunta

\- ¿Algún día vas a regresar? Ya han pasado 3 años, ¿Sabias? No tienes idea la cantidad de chicos que se me han acercado y algunos han sido algo apuestos sabes…no tanto como tu claro, ni menos tan geniales, pero no han parecido malos prospectos- Se supone que había aceptado su muerte, pero supongo que algo en el hecho de haberlo visto, aunque fuera hecho piedra en ese…¿mundo? Más el hecho de saber que sigue viéndonos hace que una parte de mi guarde esperanzas de que volverá un día.

-Sé que no debería hacerme ilusiones y se supone que ya había aceptado tu muerte, pero parece que no es así. Jajaja. Supongo que aun te necito…todos te necesitamos- Le digo antes de suspirar.

-Oh cierto, hay otra cosa que te quería preguntar. Tú fuiste quien trajo a Jumpei al ultimo incidente, ¿verdad? No me puedes engañar- Le digo con una pequeña sonrisa- Jumpei tiene una extraña suerte de vez en cuando pero dice que es increíblemente raro que se quedara dormido y por tantas estaciones ya no digamos que se despertara en yasoinaba de todos los lugares. Sé que nos estás mirando y que puedes interactuar de ciertas maneras en este mundo, vamos que le diste algo de tu poder a Aigis una vez así que si puedes hacer eso no veo imposible que lo hicieras dormir un poco más.

-Fue bastante vergonzoso para mi, llevaba este mismo traje por todo el incidente. Te hubiera agradecido mucho que también intervinieras un poco para hacerme llevar otro juego de ropa,…pero supongo que no te puedo pedir que lo mires todo, ¿verdad?- le digo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Entonces recuerdo algo y pongo una mirada dudosa- Bueno, ya que sabemos que lo miras todo quiero hacerte una pregunta. Tu no me estaras espiando mientras me baño también, ¿verdad? Después de todo Akihiko, Junpei, Ryogi y tu se atrevieron a espiarnos en aquel viaje a kyoto. Si puedes hacer eso no me extrañaría que ahora disfrutaras a tus anchas echándote taquitos de ojo- digo avergonzada antes de ponerme aun más roja- Bueno…supongo que mientras seas tú no me importa…¡Pero más te vale no espiar a las otras chicas, ¿He?-

De pronto me pongo una mano en la cabeza- Oh, que cosas estoy diciendo. Parece que definitivamente no he asumido tu muerte. Debes pensar que soy una tonta obsesionada, ¿Verdad?- Le digo antes de suspirar y entonces los recuerdos de mi sombra me azotan lo que me hace sentir ganas de llorar por lo que poco a poco empiezan a brotar lagrimas de mi

\- ¡Que idiota soy! Me sigo atormentando con tu recuerdo y no parece que tenga cura pronto. Sabes, en el incidente del otro día me encontré con una sombra hecha con mi forma y mis poderes. Creía que había asumido tu muerte…que realmente estaba continuando mi vida, aprovechando mi tiempo como prometí,… pero ella me hizo darme cuenta de que seguía buscando como distraerme, estoy huyendo de la realidad de que sin ti estoy vacía por dentro, sigo mi vida porque es mi promesa hacia ti,…pero realmente no siento que haya vida sin ti…

Caigo en mis rodillas y me permití llorar un poco…o eso creo. No sé cuanto tiempo lloré exactamente pero no importaba entonces, no era la primera vez que me abria con él y dudaba que fuera la ultima, él era así de importante para mi. Sólo pensaba en soltarlo todo con él para volver al siguiente día a mi vida…sin importar cuan vacía fuera para mi en el fondo…

Cuando por fin me calme me limpie las lagrimas y mi maquillaje estaba desecho. – Jajaja-rei con tristeza- Debes pensar que soy patética. Se supone que ahora soy una heroína a la que todos los niños conocen y respetan. Se supone que soy valiente y fuerte, pero apenas estoy frente a ti empecé a llorar de nuevo…supongo que eso es una muestra de cuan importante eres para mí, pero despreocúpate porque aunque puedo mostrar mi lado débil contigo tu me das fortaleza. Seguro que serias un magnifico Ranger, el azul te quedaría perfecto, aunque tienes lo necesario para ser el rojo, además a veces emparejan al ranger rojo con la rosa asi que mejor, ¿no crees? Jajaja Como sea, sin duda ahora seré una mejor Ranger. Quizás el mundo nunca llegue a saber que tu salvaste al mundo pero seguiré haciendo mi mejor para enseñarle a los niños todo lo que tu nos enseñaste. Seguro que eso te ayudará contra Erebus.- Le digo con una sonrisa.-

Finalmente estaba por despedirme mientras me limpiaba la cara cuando una voz se escucha por detrás.

-Oh. Si el será el ranger rojo entonces ¿puedo ser yo la azul?. También me queda el azul, ¿sabes? Nunca he hecho más que a asistir a nuestros invitados en sus pruebas pero tengo curiosidad de como seria pelear contra esos monstruos y controlar robots gigantes. Sin duda será una experiencia nueva y enriquecedora.-

Me voltee con sorpresa a ver la fuente de esas palabras y me encuentro con Elizabeth, creo que la conocí en aquella extraña habitación, elevador gigante y sé que estuvo vagando por ahí en el incidente de hace poco. Realmente no tengo idea de que hace aquí, ni cuanto tiempo esté escuchando ni que busca obtener. Sé que es una persona muy extraña.

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos. Tu eres Yukeba Reiko Kujakuin, ¿No es cierto? He visto algunas de tus aventuras en mi tiempo en este mundo y estoy maravillada que lo maravillosas que son. Pelear contra encima de esos robots y usar poderes especiales sin ayuda de un Persona me parece bastante interesante-

La sorpresa de verla era inscribible, pero ahora resultaba que sabia de mi papel como Pink Augus…¿Y acaso me llamo Yukeba Reiko Kujakuin?...Una vez la sorpresa me pregunte por donde empezar a corregirla, pero por lo poco que la conocía tenía la sensación de que era seria molesto y largo explicarlo todo así que decidí enfocarme solo en mi nombre.

-Humm. Mi nombre es Yukari Takeba, gracias. Como el programa es visto por toda la nación y para proteger mi identidad un poco la televisión tiene…em, la magia de cambiar mi nombre cuando se pronuncia ahí y por ello en el programa me llaman Reiko Kujakuin…es, solo complicado. Más importante, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucede algo?-

-Oh, así el poder de la caja mágica tiene más poderes que el de transmitir lo que está pasando lejos. Muy intrigante. Tal vez un día de estos pueda empezar a estudiar la magia humana y aprender que más secretos guarda la caja mágica.- Dice aun metida en el tema.

-Sí, es algo así. Pero de nuevo pregunto. ¿Qué haces aquí Elizabeth? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-¿Ayudarme? Supongo que en parte me estarías ayudando a mí a cumplir mi objetivo, pero a la vez estarías ayudándote a ti misma, más al mismo tiempo le estarías ayudando a él y al mismo tiempo a todos. El mundo y las personas están siempre tan conectados que lo que le pase a uno a veces afecta mucho a varios o bien a todos y a veces también es al contrario incluso aunque no se busque, pero de la misma forma también se puede perjudicar a otros.-

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Espero que les haya gustado :)


	2. Chapter 2: Un viaje a la esperanza

Incluye algunos pequeños spoilers de P3: Fes, TheAnswer y P4U, así como esto sucede tomando el final con Yukari en P3P que tienes en una nueva partida. Me base un poco en lo que dice Shadow Yukari cuando vence a Yukari en una batalla en el juego P4U cuando juegas en versus. M por violencia y posible lemon en el futuro.

Disclaimer: La serie de juegos de ShinMegamitensei: Persona no me pertenece ni hago esto con ningunanimo de lucro. Sólo hago este escrito para darle al juego el final que me gustaria y contar una nueva y excitante aventura.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Capitulo 2: Un viaje a la esperanza**

_-¿Ayudarme? Supongo que en parte me estarías ayudando a mí a cumplir mi objetivo, pero a la vez estarías ayudándote a ti misma, más al mismo tiempo le estarías ayudando a él y al mismo tiempo a todos. El mundo y las personas están siempre tan conectados que lo que le pase a uno a veces afecta mucho a varios o bien a todos y a veces también es al contrario incluso aunque no se busque, pero de la misma forma también se puede perjudicar a otros.-_

Escuche las palabras de Elizabeth y realmente no quede menos confundida. ¿Era realmente demasiado pedir que hablara claro y al punto por una vez?...pero de todas maneras algo dijo que llamo sobretodo mi atención y me trajo preocupación al rostro.

-Espera un minuto. ¿Ayudarlo a él? ¿Te refieres a Minato? ¿Acaso le sucede algo? No me digas que otro Erebus intenta alcanzarlo.-

-Erebus siempre renacerá y siempre intentará alcanzar a Nyx, incluso aunque no sea él hay muchas entidades formadas de los deseos obscuros en los corazones que buscan lo mismo y es imposible evitar su renacer no importa el poder que tenga uno, pero ese no es el problema. Yo misma me estoy exterminando a todos los Erebuso intentos que intentan aproximarse a él con ayuda de Thanatos. Despues de todo es un fragmento mismo de Nyx y al mismo tiempo de él así que no hay enemigo que pueda detenerlo.-

Como intentando demostrar eso ella invoca a Thanatos detrás de ella sorprendiéndome.

-¡Espera! ¿Thanatos? ¿Cómo rayos lo conseguiste?...No espera. Olvidalo, no importa. Jejeje- Digo con nerviosismo tratando de mantener a raya mis sentimientos.

Puedo imaginarme como lo consiguió, no es la primera vez que pasa…pero prefiero que no me digan la respuesta aun así. Ver a thanatos me causa una punzada de celos y a la vez trae memorias. Esa era la forma de Ryoji cuando era la sombra de la muerte y al mismo tiempo se volvió un persona, vamos que incluso tuve el "placer" de conocerlo el primer día que él invoco a un persona…y la forma nofue exactamente encantadora. Tiempo después del incidente él logro invocarlo entre sus tantos personas y controlarlo a voluntad, incluso se convirtió en su persona de batalla principal.

Me trae algo de celos pensar que él le confió a alguien a un persona tan importante, pero de nuevo, por un tiempo le dio a Aigis a Orpheus e incluso le dio parte de su poder para usar a múltiples personas aunque ahora ya haya perdido ambas cosas. Como sea tras aquel incidente con Aigis he crecido mucho así que aunque no me hace feliz esto tampoco me molesta tanto para reprocharle nada.

-Oh, my. ¿Te molesta que me haya dado a uno de sus personas? ¿O es que también quieres uno de ellos? Si es lo primero solo puedo decir que lamento enormemente si te molesta- Dice pero con un tono muy poco sincero…pero de nuevo así es ella –Pero es lo segundo, tal vez puedas conseguirte uno de sus personas tu misma en el camino. Nunca se sabe, tu destino está en las cartas después de todo- Dice haciéndome que salte mi corazón por un momento.

-¡Espera!¿Hablas enserio? ¿Tener uno de sus personas? ¿es posible?- Digo pero entonces me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. No debería de hacer esto. Ya pase por esto no, tengo que superarlo- Rayos que estoy diciendo…ahhh¿No puedes solo ir al grano y decirme lo que pasa?

-My, my. Parece que nuestra conversación no está resultando tan grata para ti como lo es para mi. Era extraño, creí que te alegraría escuchar la noticia, pero bueno. Si ese es al caso intentaré expresar mi punto- dice con su tono despreocupado antes de mirarme anunciando que habla con seriedad.

-He delegado mis deberes como asistente de un elevador para emprender la búsqueda de un poder que pueda no solo regresarle su cuerpo humano a él y al mismo tiempo mantenga a Nyx lejos del alcance de cualquier entidad obscura que quiera alcanzarlo tal como él lo está haciendo. El incidente anterior me hizo darme cuenta que el poder de los lazos puede hacer posible lo imposible, así que quizás solo necesito formar algunos lazos con alguna entidad o entidades que puedan ayudarme a conseguir mi objetivo. Seguro que entonces se podrá lograr eso.

-¿Espera un minuto? ¿Regresarle un cuerpo humano y mantener a Nyx lejos del alcance de las entidades? ¿Buscar otras entidades?- Le pregunto confundida intentando sacarle sentido y entender lo que Elizabeth quiere hacer exactamente

-My, my, parece que mi explicación no fue lo suficientemente clara. Tendré que intentarlo de nuevo. Tu sabes. El cuerpo humano, hecho de carne y huesos es solo un recipiente para el corazón de las personas. El corazón de él sigue vivo aguardando frente a esa puerta. Es bastante sencillo darle un nuevo cuerpo humano. Pero eso no detiene a las manifestaciones de Erebus de renacer e intentar alcanzar a Nyx. Para evitar eso creo que necesitaré el poder de otro tipo de entidades pues, de la misma forma que existen seres como Erebus nacidos de la obscuridad de los corazones, también deben existir manifestaciones de los deseos puros de las personas si conseguimos su ayuda es posible que podamos liberarlo de su deber.

No podría entender exactamente cómo era posible hacerle un nuevo cuerpo tan fácilmente, pero estamos hablando de un tema que involucra a seres de poderes fuera del alcance de la comprensión humana, sombras y personas. No puedes sacar la lógica de eso por la ventana porque sencillamente nunca estuvo en esa casa para empezar y francamente ni siquiera estaba intentando entenderlo ahora. Escuche todo lo que dijo pero sólo podía escuchar una y otra vez una sola frase que dijo, es algo que ya sabía…pero que al mismo me hace volver a sentir esperanza, una esperanza que me hace sentir como si mi corazón volviera a latir un poco después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo. "El corazón de él sigue vivo aguardando frente a esa puerta" como esa parte resonó tanto en mi mente tuve que preguntar para asegurarme de haber captado el resto.

Mis piernas fallan y caigo de rodillas al suelo. Él puede volver. ÉL PUEDE VOLVER. Me había resignado a pensar que eso no podría pasar, que tendría que conformarme con intentar vivir mi vida tal como él quería tratando de no pensar que él estaba condenado a pasar la eternidad en esa puerta sellando el camino a Nyx pero en el fondo solo deseaba que él volviera o que existiera la forma que volviera y por alguna razón no me cabía duda de que lo haría.

Nuevas lagrimas se vuelvan a formar en mis ojos, pero está vez son lagrimas de alegría. Una alegría sin precedentes que solo podrá ser superada por la alegría de volverlo a ver en carne y hueso una vez más otra vez. Aun así me doy cuenta de lo que hago así que intengo forzarme a calmarme un poco…al menos lo suficiente para escuchar.

Todo el asunto de las entidades sonaba extraño y sobrenatural…pero de nuevo así siempre son las cosas relacionadas con las sombras. Sólo me quedaba aceptarlo y continuar. -Entiendo…Bueno. No del todo exactamente, pero entiendo el punto. Entonces estas entidades buenas podrían ayudar a liberarlo a él ¿no? Sólo tengo que encontrarlas y pedir su ayuda. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlas?

-Es ahí donde necesito tu ayuda. No lo sé, sólo puedo sentir su presencia pero no puedo localizarlas con precisión. No me cabe duda que se encuentran en mundos similares al que llamaban hora obscura y tv world, pero no sentí una cerca en la hora obscura, sin embargo sentí una en el TV world y en Inaba como tal. No sé si será suficiente con su ayuda para lograr nuestro objetivo o si siquiera accederá a ayudarte con espero es un inicio, puedes empezar investigando ahí.

Realmente tras ese incidente no teníademasiadas ganas de ir a inaba de nuevo, pero si era por él iría hasta el mismo infierno si hace falta.

-Muy bien. Iré a Inaba inmediatamente y buscaré por ese poder. Me pondré en contacto con mis compañeros tan pronto se pueda para conseguir su ayuda en mi investigación.

-Muy bien. Entonces sólo falta algo más. – Dice antes de meter su mano en su bolsillo…y por alguna razón la mete tan profundamente que la mitad de su brazo desaparece en él. No tengo idea que hace o como lo hace, pero realmente no tengo ganas de preguntar. Sea como sea pronto saca un…¿contrato y una pluma?

-Ahora antes de irme y para poderte auxiliar como se debe necesito que firmes este contrato. No te preocupes, todo lo que dice es que tomaras completa responsabilidad de tus acciones y que me traerás alguna delicia de cuando en cuando. Esto no significa que podrás manejar múltiples arcanas o que te ayudaré a crearlos, pero me permitirá ayudarte más.

-¿Entonces pasamos de pasar sobre una búsqueda de entidades sobrenaturales a un contrato legal? Sinceramente no entiendo la razón de ello, pero como sea, presiento que sería demasiado molesto escucharlo. El punto es que si firmo esto me podrás asistir en todo esto, ¿Cierto?- Digo antes de tomar el contrato. No tengo idea de en qué punto las cosas empezaran a tener sentido o si algún momento lo tendrán, pero si me ayudara a salvarlo entonces haré lo que quiera.

-Precisamente. Me alegra que empieces a captar con rapidez. - Dice tranquilamente lo que me hace sentir que me llamo tonta, pero supongo que no importa si me empieza a llamar por todos los denigrantes apelativos habidos y por haber si me va ayudar a salvarlo a él.

Dado que no tengo una mesa saco mi celular para usarlo para base. La otra opción seria usar una parte de la tumba de él y realmente no quiero hacer eso si puedo evitarlo. Una vez termino se lo entrego a Elizabeth cual lo lee.

-Hummm. Veo que no firmaste como Pink Augus, es una lástima sería interesante tener un autógrafo, pero esto servirá. o rápido. No seré la maestra de un velvet room real pero puedo crear algo cercano y te podré guiar desde ahí. Ahora tu destino está en las cartas-

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Espero que les haya gustado buscaré actualizar tan pronto pueda


	3. Chapter 3: Lovers and Sales

Incluye algunos pequeños spoilers de P3: Fes, TheAnswer y P4U, así como esto sucede tomando el final con Yukari en P3P que tienes en una nueva partida. Me base un poco en lo que dice Shadow Yukari cuando vence a Yukari en una batalla en el juego P4U cuando juegas en versus. M por violencia y posible lemon en el futuro.

Disclaimer: La serie de juegos de ShinMegamitensei: Persona no me pertenece ni hago esto con ningunanimo de lucro. Sólo hago este escrito para darle al juego el final que me gustaria y contar una nueva y excitante aventura.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Chapter 3: Lovers and Sales**

Elizabeth creo una especie de puerta de la nada y desapareció por ella. No entendía como podía hacer eso pero francamente no me importaba en lo absoluto ahora mismo. Tenía una misión y no pensaba fallar.

Mi celular de pronto sonó y lo saque de mi mochila para revisarlo. Es Fuuka, diciendo que acaba de quedar con todos para visitar la tumba este sábado. Con la información que tenia bien podía hacer que nos reuniéramos todos los exmiembros de SEES ahora mismo sin importar que estuvieran haciendo pero supuse que bien podía aprovechar la reunión para decirles y por mientras podía investigar yo misma. No había una urgencia para apurar las cosas, yo bien podía encargarme hasta entonces…y sobretodo no quería arriesgarme a darles falsas esperanzas hasta saber más.

Miré la tumba nuevamente y suspiré -Entiendo de que no hay garantía de que esté plan funcionará y aun si lo hace podría llevarme toda la vida completarlo. Sé que querías que aprovecháramos al máximo el tiempo que nos diste, pero no puedo simplemente dejar esto de lado si hay la posibilidad de que te devuelva con nosotros y siendo sincera ningún sueño me llenara nunca si no estás en él…- Digo con tristeza disculpándome por esto- Pero no te preocupes. Intentaré mezclar está misión con mi vida lo mejor que pueda. No faltaré a mi palabra. Lo prometo-

O eso dije, pero sinceramente ya estaba incansablemente ocupada, entre mi trabajo y la escuela solo tenia mis vacaciones para ocuparme completamente en esto. Sería complicado arreglar todo, pero de alguna manera tenía que hacerlo.

No perdí mi tiempo y me puse en marcha hacia la estación de trenes para ir a inamas, por suerte el cementerio está cerca de la estación así que no me tomaría mucho tiempo llegar. Por mientras aproveche para pensar en lo que necesitaba hacer era avisarle a mitsuru así que le envié un mensaje.

"Senpai, tengo que regresar a Inaba. Explicarlo sería complicado así que te explicaré el sábado en la reunión a la quiero suponer que Fuuka ya te informo. Aprovecharé e indagaré más acerca de los poderes de los persona-user de allá y preguntaré más detalles del incidente del año pasado. Eso quizás te ayude en algo. Descuida, todo está bien, diría que mejor que bien"

Sé que Mitsuru siempre revisa sus mensajes aunque no siempre contesta, pero tengo la seguridad de que ésta vez lo haría y parece que tuve razón pues al acercarme a la estación recibí su respuesta.

-"Eso fue muy vago y poco inusual, mas si no quieres hablar del tema ahora está bien, lo dejaré así. Sólo avísame si necesitas algo. Si necesitas algo de dinero para la noche puedo hacer una transferencia a tu cuenta.

PD: Efectivamente, Fuuka me ha informado sobre la visita. Si todos vendrán supongo que veré como abrir un poco mi agenda ese día"

La oferta de Mitsuru me hizo darme cuenta que tendría que pasar la noche allá. Realmente no quería depender económicamente de nadie si se puede evitar, menos de nuestra amistad y además cuando Mitsuru-senpai dice "algo de dinero" se refiere a una suma más que suficiente para comprar una casa lo que me haría sentir algo incomoda.

"No, está bien. Quiero decir, es cierto que ser modelo y mantenerme a la moda no ha hecho maravillas a mi cuenta bancaria, pero tengo algo de dinero y tengo un fondo de emergencias, puedo manejarme con ello. Muchas gracias, senpai. Descuida, si necesito algo no dudaré en decirte. Bye"

Le mando el mensaje segundos antes de que llegue el tren y entonces busco un lugar, por la hora hay algunos lugares pero no está vacio así que no tengo problemas en encontrar un lugar junto a la puerta cual pronto se cierra y el tren se pone en marcha. No fue entonces hasta que me di cuenta de que hay muchas miradas en mí…

_-Ohhhh. No me diga que...- _me digo mentalmente mientras doy un vistazo a mis ropas sin realmente desear mirar. Aun tengo el traje de Pink Argus- _Ohhh. No otra vez. – _Nuevamente me dirigía a Inaba vestida con este disfraz, pero ahora era peor, ahora no iba en un helicóptero privado sino en el transporte publico.

Suspire con resignación antes de abrir la mochila que cargaba en el hombro queriendo sacar el casco, así al menos no verían mi cara y pronto lo tuve en mis manos, pero antes de ponérmelo note algo. Dentro del casco había…una carta del tarot.

-¿Qué es esto? No recuerdo haberlo puesto aquí- Dije levantándola para verla notando que tenía a un lado la figura de un hombre rodeado de un color azul y al otro a una mujer- The Lovers?- Me pregunto confundida hasta que de pronto una multitud de recuerdos y sentimientos bombardean mi cabeza. SON MIS MEMORIAS CON ÉL!... No, ¡Espera! Es lo contrario, son las memorias de él conmigo, ¿pero cómo?...¿Y esté poder?-

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido y era tan confuso que me perdía. Me gustaría poder solo llamar a Elizabeth y preguntarle…pero pensándolo de nuevo puede que terminaría más confusa de lo que ya estoy.

_-..Bueno, supongo que no importa.-_ Digo volviendo a mirar la carta antes de pegarla en mi pecho y aunque no la estaba viendo de alguna manera la sentía desfragmentarse y entrar en mi cuerpo fundiéndose en mí…y entonces lo entendí.

_-Así que…tú serás la primera pieza de esté viaje…no, no es eso. Tú SIEMPRE has estado conmigo en todas mis aventuras desde que te conocí-_

De alguna maneralo entendía. Esté nuevo viaje requería crear enlaces con entidades con poderes más allá de la comprensión humana y como siempre ha estado conmigo es natural considerarlo el primer enlace de esta aventura. Se podría decir que decidió venir a asegurarse de tomar su lugar.

La carta desapareció, pero sentía su poder en mí latiendo al unísono con mi corazón. No podía dejar de sonreír por esto. Ahora sabia con exactitud lo que él sentía por mí y también sabía que me estaba apoyando.

-No te decepcionaré lo juro- susurro suavemente.

Entonces miro alrededor, no parece que nadie haya visto la carta ni nada así que no me preocupe. Quizás en la manera que agarré la carta no sé noto o había sido invisible para todos desde un comienzo. No importa realmente

Sin cuidar si la gente me veía sin la mascara me concentré solo en las sensaciones que esa carta me trajo. Me sentía como la ocasión que dormí en sus brazos tras llevarlo a mi habitación y como aquella vez termine bajo el poder morpheo,,,¿oseria orpheo en este caso? Jeje, no importa supongo.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Pasé varias horas en el tren y en algún momento me quede dormida y de pronto abrí los parpados sintiendo un calor a mi lado por lo que pude verlo a él, pero más alto y un poco más fornido mirándome con una sonrisa encantadora mirándose a mi parecer 10 más a puesto de lo que era hace 3 años. No era la primera vez que soñaba con algo como esto. Solía tener el mismo sueño a menudo. Siempre aparecía, me sonreía y entonces despertaba…pero esto fue diferente porque de pronto abrió la boca.

-¿Cuánto más piensas dormir? Ha pasado una semana entera- Dijo con una sonrisa y entonces que desperté.

Todavía estaba en el tren y como era de esperarse él no estaba a mi lado aunque mi despertar llamo la atención de varios pasajeros por mis ropas. Estaba claro que no dormí una semana entera, así que o solo fue un sueño lo que dijo o bien él todavía no olvida aquella vez que se lo dije en el hospital.

-Siguiente estación: Yaso-Inaba, Yaso-Inaba. Por favor asegúrense de no olvidarse nada.- Dice una voz mecanizada. Ahora no me quedaba duda de que fue él quien hizo que Junpei estuviera en el ultimo incidente.

Rápidamente revise todo y me paré así apenas se abrió la puerta salí del tren. Eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde. Supongo que debía ir al Junes donde comimos con el equipo de investigación. Por lo que entendí ese día ese chico Yosuke y el caballero tedie trabajaban ahí así que era el mejor lugar para empezar, pero antes que nada había algo que debía hacer desde hace mucho…CAMBIARME.

Fui a los baños de la estación y como pude me cambie nuevamente por ropa más casual...pero tal vez el mundo no me quiera con mi ropa normal…

Apenas llegue al Junes me encontré con gran gentío. Habia muchas personas aquí, no tanto como podría llegar a haber en un fin de semana pero bastante más de lo que normalmente hay entre semana. Al parecer hacían una venta especial

En el primer piso no encontré a quienes buscaba, pero en el segundo estaba verdurería y por fin vi a Yosuke cual corría mientras cargaba varias un gran recipiente con verdura.

-¡Yosuke-kun!- Le grite agitando la mano.

-¡Ahora no! – Dijo sin verme mientras se dirigía a verdurería y con una velocidad inaudita acomodo las verduras en su lugar.

-¡Hanamura, necesitamos más carne para hamburguesas en los refrigeradores!- Dijo un señor cual vino corriendo hacia Yosuke.

-¡Sí, sí. Ya voy!- Dijo Antes de poner un letrero cual decía 35% de descuento en verduras y al instante sentí un aura obscura alrededor mio así que voltee y vi como una multitud de señoras corrian a gran velocidad en está dirección sin importarles si me empujaban o golpeaban con sus canastas o carritos.

-¡Oiga!¡Tenga más cuidado!¡Augss!¡Eso dolio!- gritaba mientras pasaba la gente y me intentaba alejar, apenas lo hice busque a Yosuke-kun de nuevo pero no lo veía por ningún lado. –Tal vez debería buscar al "caballero teddie"- dije con un suspiro.

Subi al siguiente piso a ver si encontraba algo, pero solo era la sección de electrónica y al parecer había también una venta especial aquí pues había gente aunque en ventas de este tipo por lo general tenían a alguna modelo o persona repartiendo folletos, pero no había nadie. Como sea seguí subiendo hasta llegar a la terraza donde había más tiendas.

-Me pregunto donde estará esa botarga.- Me dije mientras volteaba pero no tarde en encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¡Sale una hamburguesa doble Junes con cajita de sonrisas!...¡Sale un hotdog extra grande con tocino y sin mostaza!- Gritaba teddie cual había sido puedo como cocinero en un local. Habia una fila considerable de gente y no tenia ganas de esperar formada para hablar con él así que me acerqué.

-Heytedd- Le dije animada pero fui interrumpida por él- No sé meta en la…Oh. Es Yuka-chan, me alegro de verte. ¿Viniste a ver al Herm-oso teddie? - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras paraba su cocina.

-Algo así- Dije sin estar del todo segura de como responder a eso de "hermoso"- Necesito hablar contigo o con tus amigos-

-Oiga, ¿no puede esperar a que termine su turno? Llevo esperando 10 minutos- Dice la clienta molesta por que se detuviera su orden por lo que Teddie se pone nervioso.

-Hamm. Yuka-chan, habla con Yosuke, debe estar por aquí. Dile que me libere de esté suplicio y prometo escucharte atent-oso- Dijo poniéndose a cocinar rápido.

Suspire y me aleje un poco murmurando –Y, por supuesto, volvemos al principio.-

Nuevamente busque a Hanamura bajando de piso en piso hasta llegar a la tienda de electrónica donde por fin lo encontré hablando con prisa con un vendedor dándole instrucciones antes de salir corriendo con unos volantes.

-¡Oh no!¡No te escaparas ésta vez!- Dije alcanzándolo y agarrándolo del cuello de la roba deteniéndolo en seco.

-Whatta?!- Dice sorprendido antes de verme- ¡Takeba-san!¿Qué haces aquí?!-

Pensé como responderle, pero era difícil decidir por donde empezar. –Humm. Es complicado, es sobre esas "capacidades" nuestras ya sabes. Necesito hablar contigo al respecto.- Le digo soltándolo mientras el pone una cara nerviosa entendiendo a que me refiero.

-Bueno. Es que ahora no es buen momento-

De pronto alguien más le agarra del cuello y lo jala -¡Hanamura!¡La camioneta está abajo,apúrate que necesitamos tu ayuda para subir los muebles-

-wowowow, ¡Ya voy, ya voy, solo un momento por favor!- Dice liberándose rápido del agarré antes de darme los volantes que tiene en la mano sin siquiera antes de decirme apurado.

-¡Takeba-san. Un favor. Reparte estos volantes en el área de electrónica. En el vestuario de trabajadores te prestaran un uniforme adecuado. ¡Diles que te envio!- Dice antes de correr alejándose- ¡Te lo agradeceré de por vida!

-¡Hey!¡Pero si yo no trabajo aquí!- Digo molesta por la repentina tarea pero pronto está lejos de mi alcance- Chesse- digo antes de mirar los volantes y suspirar. Entonces mi celular empieza a sonar dando a escuchar una alarma familiar para mi así que como mis manos están ocupadas mirando un reloj viendo que son las 16: 50 horas.

-Bueno…Si tengo que hacerlo- digo resignándome a la idea de ayudar con los volantes.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Espero que les haya gustado buscaré actualizar tan pronto pueda J


End file.
